Close To You
by WilaraLuv666
Summary: Clark and Chloe find what they've both been looking for. But they have just a little trouble actually getting there. Rating is for later chapters.


Author's Note: Ay-yi-yi! Where did I get this from? I don't do songfics! Really, I'm not one of those people who tries to write to every song they think is great for a 'shipperness, though songfics are fun... ^__^   
I just love the song and think it's perfect for Clark and Chloe. I have lots of those!  
But this one was just screaming "write me," and I fought with a plot bunny for about a week straight, but it beat the shit out of me.  
Oh, well. I've always wanted to say I got beat up by a bunny.  
But it's so sick-ick gooey stuff. And that's so not me.  
I really need to get a life.  
Maybe a boyfriend, if some of the sappy kind of stuff that's been showing up on my computer screen out of nowhere lately is any indication.  
Or maybe I'm just starting to get cabin fever.  
Or I'm going totally nuts.  
Something like that.  
Yes, I'm as hyper as can be.   
You should see me right now, I'm bouncing worse than Chloe in "I Blame The Coffee." (A great read, by the way! Kudos to Maveness!)   
Anyways, moving on.  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Chloe~  
I always felt, no, always knew I was meant for something more. Something much bigger than Smallville.  
I could never figure out exactly what that was. I just knew I had to find out.  
So I saved some money, landed an internship at the Inquisitor, then I packed up and got an apartment for the summer in Metropolis.  
My first taste of freedom.  
Bittersweet.  
I had this picture next to my bed the whole time. Clark and I, sophomore year.  
Kissing.  
It was at Pete's Christmas party.  
Fate must have been on my side that night, because we got caught under the mistletoe.  
He denies it to this day, but I'm almost positive Pete was involved. How else would he conveniently be there with camera in hand?  
Despite that I was still pining away for Clark, I found myself dating much more than I would in Smallville. There was variety in Metropolis. There were other people like me there.  
I was accepted there.  
One particular night, near the end of the summer, I was at a night-club, alone.  
This guy came up and started dancing with me. He was cute, so I didn't really protest much. We were having a great time.  
He was really sweet and everything, and we talked a long time at the bar.  
I conveniently forgot to mention to him that I was only 17, and had gotten into the place with a fake I.D.  
I woke up the next morning with a massive headache, naked, in a strange apartment.  
I couldn't remember a thing past the first drink he bought me.  
I found my clothes, caught a bus, and somehow managed to find my way back to the club to get my car, and it was only then I realized my keys were gone.  
I walked home, and finally, dropped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.  
When I came to again, I found myself face-to-face with that picture that I'll always cherish.  
Our first kiss.  
Well, sort of.  
In an instant, I realized what I'd been looking for. What I needed.  
The next day, I quit my job.  
I spent the next week packing.  
Then I hitched back to Smallville. And here I am.  
I've been back before; I just couldn't bring myself to show up at his door. Or go home.  
But every road, every path I take seems to lead me full circle.  
Back home.  
Back where I belong.  
Back to Clark.  
~~~  
~Clark~  
Nothing's been the same since Chloe left. Everyone seems lost without her.  
I know I am.  
After all, where are we without our intrepid reporter?  
Who's going to keep Pete and I in check?  
Who's going to hack into technically illegal files when they're absolutely neccessary?  
Who's going to keep me from caving and running back to Lana?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home-bound  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Chloe~  
So now I'm home.   
Back in Smallville.   
It feels so good to be back.  
It's all so...it's home.   
Home. I should go home and...   
No. If I go home, Dad will make a fuss and not let me leave for a while.   
I have to see Clark first.   
Almost out of town.   
The Kent farm isn't far.   
Just the thought of seeing Clark again drives me, makes me walk faster.   
I can picture it now. He'll be up in the loft, like always. I'll walk up. The third stair from the bottom will creak and he'll turn around and...   
I've decided.   
He's going to know how I feel.   
But I'm not going to tell him.   
I'm going to show him. I'm going to walk right up those stairs, run my hands all over that beautiful body, feel those perfect lips against mine.   
And if all goes well, the flannel shirt will be history before long. Among other things...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way through the crowd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~Clark~   
All I can think of is Chloe.   
I'm pushing and shoving through a crowd, something I'd typically never do. It's incredibly rude, I know, but right now, I don't care.   
I just want to see her.   
This is crazy. I don't just go running off to Metropolis, chasing some girl.   
But Chloe's not just some girl.   
So here I am, shoving my way down a crowded street, looking for the address Chloe's dad gave me.   
I don't know what it is, but something just suddenly made me realize I need to see her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~Chloe~   
Clark has saved me, over and over again, in every way a person can be saved.   
I've come to realize I depend on him. All of us do. We always have. There's just something about Clark.   
That really worries me right about now.   
What if he and Lana got back together while I was gone?   
Then I'd have come for nothing. This would all be a complete waste of time.   
Well, not a complete waste.   
Just being back in town feels somehow...right.   
And it would be worth it to see his face again, even if I can't have him the way I've finally admitted I want him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cuz' you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Clark~  
This is very hard for me to admit-after all, I'm still sort of getting over Lana-but I want Chloe. I want her like no one else.   
I've never felt this way about anyone before.   
It's all washing over me so quickly; it's hard enough trying to cope with falling for your best friend who's always been like a sibling to you without it hitting you like a freight train.  
But I don't want to think about it right now.  
All I want is to see her.  
I didn't come to Metropolis just to fret, after all.  
Though right now, I'd follow her anywhere.  
~~~  
~Chloe~  
The road seems to stretch out longer and longer. The more I walk, the further away I get.   
But God knows I'd walk forever just to be with Clark tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Clark~  
I imagine Chloe's having the most amazing time living on her own in Metropolis.  
She's probably forgotten all about me.  
Or worse, she's seeing someone, and it's too little, too late on my part.  
Lately, I haven't slept; I'm constantly thinking of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cuz' everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Livin' in your precious memory  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Chloe~  
Finally, I'm here.  
This is all wrong; but it doesn't matter.  
I never really intended to come back; I loved Metropolis. But home is where the heart is.  
And my heart just happens to be trapped here in Smallville with a certain naive, shy, dorky-cute farmboy.  
I won't let myself become just another memory.  
I'm never going to leave again, that's for sure.  
Why pass up on someone like Clark-even if only for his friendship-when all you ever get otherwise are guys like...wow, I didn't even know his name...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Cuz' I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Clark~  
This is it.  
Take a deep breath.  
Count to 10.  
Now go for it.  
"Chloe, open up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Chloe~  
This is it.  
Take a deep breath.  
Count to 10.  
Now go for it.  
"Clark..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cuz' you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Clark~  
Empty.   
She's gone.   
The whole place is empty; everything is gone.  
All I wanted was to see Chloe tonight.  
Where would she be if not here?  
I came all the way to Metropolis for nothing...  
~~~  
~Chloe~  
He's not here.  
Everything was exactly like I'd pictured; the third stair creaked as I walked up, just like it always does.  
But no Clark.  
I went to the house too; he's not around at all.  
All I wanted tonight was to see him smile. I'd be happy forever if I could just see that smile one more time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I...I don't want to let you know  
I...I drown in your memory  
I...I don't want to let this go  
I...I don't...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Clark~  
Maybe it's better that she's not here.  
If I saw her now, I might not be able to restrain myself.  
And I'm not so sure I'm ready for her to know how I really feel.  
I mean, what kind of shock would that be for her? I haven't seen her in almost 4 months. I can't just show up at her door and tell I've realized I'm falling in love with her.  
And I'm not ready to handle it myself, in all honesty.  
But that worries me.  
Why would she leave and not tell anybody?  
Unless something happened...  
~~~  
~Chloe~  
Maybe it's better that I don't see him right away.  
I was being irrational; I'm not ready to tell him how I feel, let alone jump him like I'd planned.  
But I'm over it now, and I'm still desperate to see him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home-bound  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Chloe~  
There's no-where to go now but back home.  
Heading back through town, I pass the Beanery.  
I can't help going in and looking around quickly. Maybe, just maybe...  
But no.   
Of course he's not here.  
I need to clear my head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Staring blankly ahead   
Just making my way   
Making my way through the crowd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Clark~   
Walking back down the same crowded street, but now, I'm letting everyone push me around, though they really can't anyway.  
It's late; I should find a place to stay. I'll go home first thing tomorrow morning.  
Besides, I don't think I'm quite up to driving in my current state, especially not all the way back to Smallville.  
And who knows?  
Maybe Chloe's still around somewhere, and I'll see her by chance...  
Wishful thinking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Chloe~  
I came all the way back to Smallville to see Clark.  
I mean, sure, there are other things, but he's the main reason.  
And he's nowhere to be found.  
What's the point in trying?  
~~~  
~Clark~  
Chloe's sudden disappearance really bothers me.  
Why would she just take off without telling anybody?  
What if something happened to her?  
I just need to see her, just for a second.  
I just need to know she's alright.  
And then maybe I'll be able to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cuz' you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cuz' you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you...  
Tonight...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Chloe~  
Clark's not the type to go running around wherever.  
No doubt, I'll catch him sometime tomorrow.  
But I need him now.  
Tonight.  
I wish I could just...fast forward to tomorrow, so I could see him.  
Or better yet, rewind to before I left at the beginning of this summer, and never leave him.  
Tomorrow.  
I'll see him tomorrow.  
Why does tomorrow suddenly seem like it'll never come?  
~~~  
~Clark~  
All I want right now is to feel Chloe in my arms.  
I just need to know she's alive and well. And safe.   
It would just be a big benefit to have her here with me.  
But none of those things are happening, at least not tonight.  
The night's too long.  
Tomorrow... 


End file.
